http:www,fanfiction,net,anime,Evangelion
by RahXephon
Summary: Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Parody - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,259 - Reviews: 48 - Updated: 10-24-07 - Published: 10-20-07 - Shinji I.
1. Page 1 of 154 next

**Author's Notes:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I do not own FFN.

* * *

_**http**__**;//www,fanfiction,net/anime/Evangelion/**_

_Pages: 1 of 154 __next_

* * *

Taptaptaptaptap.

The sounds of keys being pressed reverberated throughout the classroom in the searing heat of a late spring day.

Click-click. Click-click-click-click.

Computer mice were being used and abused during the dull hours of history class. No doubt the clicks were nowhere near related to taking history notes.

Scribble scribble. Scratch scribble scribbe.

A quick glance to the front and right betrayed the sight of an intensely concentrated Asuka. Which was odd, very odd. She was usually the one to dismiss history as 'beneath her'. There was no way she would take notes of the same lecture our senior teacher gives each Wednesday, and much less prefer pen and paper over the laptop. What was she doing? Sigh… I would never be able to understand my volatile childhood friend, even after sixteen years of growing up together. Her clear sky blue eyes focused so intensely on what she wrote, that it seemed like she would cut the paper and everything beneath it with a laser vision. I shuddered at the thought. I could certainly recall several memories where she indeed shredded my mind with a single glare…

Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap… taptaptap…taptaptaptaptap-

A sudden flurry of typing reached my ears, notifying me of a subtle change of ambience. Heh, it must have been Kensuke doing his hacking or other business a computer addict typically does. But the sound wasn't coming from behind, where Kensuke sat. My precise hearing, which was honed by countless generations by means of evolution, or so the biology teacher explained, pinpointed the origin to be a fair distance to the left. I turned my head ever slightly to observe my latest.. crush. Thin cute lips, a lithe and slim figure, and an attractive mop of straight white hair adorned the object of my unrequited affections. Yes, I admit it. I was drooling at the sight of the most exquisite girl in class, Ayanami Rei.

An ugly beep suddenly bleeped out of my laptop speakers, breaking me from my innocent love-filled reverie. Who was it that interrupted me from gazing over Ayanami?! Somewhat irritated, I lightly banged the keys with my fist to break the screensaver, which was a collage of pictures Kensuke took of Misato-sensei. And perhaps by coincidence, it turned out to be a private message from the otaku himself. I opened the window of the messaging conversation and read his intruding words.

* * *

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: shin u old dog! Whadda u want with the new girl ayanoma ?! u alredy got Asuka, baka !!1

Darn, he noticed me staring at Ayanami.

IkariShinji: What?! I told you a million times me and Asuka are just childhood friends!

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: haha that what you say, Thrid Children!!

There he goes again, referring me as the main character of a popular anime.

IkariShinji: Can you please stop calling me that, Kensuke? You know very well no Evangelions or Angels exist in this world.

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: it's a conspiracy ! man yur dad and mom must have been kidnapped by alienz to cum up wiv that storyline!

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: I mean, look at how rich u r… u can buy all gundam models evr existed!

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: c'mon! why didn't ur mom made me an eva pilot too! Include me in the sequel plz!

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: omg make me all cool with lotzx of bigbig bresasted women clingin me! Harem anime popular these days !!!1

* * *

Sigh… there he goes again. I guess I have some explaining to do. My parents are in the.. anime business. For some inexplicable reason, they started a company called Gene-Axe Studios which dedicated itself in producing all kinds of anime. Business was hard at the start. My parents were struggling to squeeze out enough income to sustain ourselves. Some animes flopped or received low ratings, and others did just barely enough for television stations to keep contracting their work. It was a ruthless sector, with many competitors eager to drive our animes out of the programming on TV.

Even though we had trouble keeping up with the bills, I had a good time. My parents, especially my mother, cared about me, and made sure someone was at home at all times when I was young. Though they did correspond with the employees from the phone or computer.

After close to ten years of hard labour and persistence, my parents finally broke through. With debtors close to their heels, my parents only had enough budget for one last show, and it had to succeed. They drew inspiration from all kinds of religious and philosophical books. They asked all kinds of experts, including Asuka's parents, for technical advice. I even remember that they had the character designers visit our school, who rather intrusively interviewed my classmates. They were promptly removed for harassment.

"It was so embarrassing…", I muttered.

All that hard work was worth it, though. After some controversy surrounding nudity, it quickly caught on as a prime quality mecha anime. But what was even more surprising was that the popularity endured even after the show was over. Millions of merchandise keep getting sold each year, of which the licence fees from Band-Aid inc. surpassed all our other income. With all that yen, Gene-Axe Studios expanded into a major contestant in the anime market. But it came at a price.

In the early days, the vague semblance of personas in Evangelion, not helped by the matching names, caused a lot of teasing and ridicule for me and other 'characters'. Everybody started to think I was a wimp, which sadly… stuck a little bit. Asuka, who's hair was auburn brown instead of flaming orange, took it bad because her character was 'too pathetic', as she put it. And Ayanami, well… the differences couldn't even be more staggering. How they could ever change her hair colour from white to blue astonished her to this day, or so she violently remarked.

That my parents were the ones behind Evangelion was a closely guarded secret. Only the people whose characters were based on them were informed. I had a lot of trouble with both Asuka and Ayanami for that… the latter girl never really forgave me, even though it wasn't my fault. I was glad everyone at least kept it quiet. I couldn't imagine thousands more Kensuke-like otakus offering their fortune and life savings just so they could be on TV in a cartoon-like form. It was quite… pathetic.

* * *

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: pl' plz if u do this u get all pix in the world. I am gonna sneak in the girls bathroom and take pix of ayanami ! ;)

IkariShinji: WHAT?! Stop it! I'm not going to ask my parents anything about the show. Besides, they said it was over and done. It's no use convincing them otherwise.

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: WHAT !! u gay or sumthing? Oh well I am gonna nag u later. See ya ;)

IkariShinji: Bye.

And that closed it for today, I thought. Another attempt thrown away, like all the others since two years ago when the anime aired.

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: hey wait shin! U gotta check this out, I written something called a FNAFIC for evangelion !

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: I mean FANFIC.

A… _fanfic_?

IkariShinji: raises eyebrows

I actually did raise my eyebrows in front of my laptop screen.

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: yeah, omg, its like the best growing fan thing. Its like u write stories based on anime or games like warhammer or naruto

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: but omg I was so dorky and lame in the anime, and I wusnt very popular in fanfics either, so I wrtote a story about ME

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: it looks cool, plz read it and place a review. Click on the button the bottom to place one. I only hav 5 so far, I NEED review !!!

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: oh, and plz let yur parents read it. It is such a cool script for a sequel !!

LordoftheNetKENSUKE: www,fanfiction,net/s/2777251/1/NeonKensukeEvangelionXL

IkariShinji: Fine. But you better shut up for the rest of the day.

* * *

Reluctantly, I clicked on the foreign link. The internet browser booted up and it was loading the link. After a few seconds, the loading finished and I was presented by a very white webpage, containing a lot of words. A thin blue bar at the top proclaimed 'Fanfiction,Net – unleash your imagination'. Below that was a menu bar and some ad. So it was a gathering of more of these so-called 'fanfics', eh? Below the advertisement something which must be the category and the title was displayed.

_Neon Kensuke Evangelion XL!!!_

Oh kami-sama, if the title is this bad, I couldn't wait to see what Kensu had written for a 'fanfic'.

* * *

Anime/Manga – Evangelion – Neon Kensuke Evangelion XL!!!

* * *

Author: SixthChildrenKensuke

* * *

Fiction Rated: T – Japanese – Action/Adventure/Romance – Reviews: 5 – Published: 06-05-XX – Updated: 06-05-XX

* * *

**Authors note:** Yyoyo this is SixthChildrenKensuke here! Plz review me! This is the best story ever, dedicated to the abused and ignored AIDA KENSUKE!

**Disclai**mer: I dun own Evangelion, but I know someone who does, so I wont get seud!

**Neon Kensuke Evang****alion XL !!1**

Kensuke got this morning up and shit on the toilet before brushing and got to school. He bumped into asuka and she said "I hate you" and huffed and puffed away while hitting Shinji with an old newspaper. Kensuke met up with Touji who proceeded to show Kensuke the latest edition of Big Sister Complex Part IX. They both drool but then Hikari came along and snatched it away, with touji crying and crying and begging to get it back but he got bit and now he got to water the plants.

"Toji, how could u lose the merchandise!"

"Hey man Kensu it wusn't my ffault you looked like u had to pee on it, I had to protect it!"

"But man, now HIKARI of all people got it. She is so nazi she is probably going to give it to… MISATO!"

All of a sudden their objects of lusts, the goddess of goddesses, the woman of women, KATSURAGI MISATO arrived! Oh sorry, mistake. Misato is Major in NERV, so she couldn't be teacher. I mean now old wrinkled history teacher come and Hikari shouts "sit bow stand" and the entire class including Kensuke followed it and then we sat down.

The teacher announced "now then can Aidakun plz stand up and head to the principals office."

Kensuke stood up and said "WHAT! I didn't do anything! I am a model citizen!"

The teacher said "you are going to like this" and then the teacher smiled and gave a big thumbs up. After that, the entire class gave Kensuke encouraging thumbs up, each smiling, except Asuka and Rei of course. They are bitches still.

So kensuk walked over to the principel office and he got sit down and the principal spoke "kensuke meet major Katsuragi" and then MISATO popped out from behind with bouncing breast and she said "Hi Kensuke, since you know the three pilots we have are bad, we needed a fourth so we built another Eva and we decided you are so brave and courageous, and not to mention handsome, u got to be a pilot!"

"YIPPE!" kensuke yelled, and he jumped up and danced on the principels desk, making all kinds of paper fly. Misato joined in the victory dacne and she popped up some yebisu beer and she guzzled it all while her big H cup breasts keep bouncing up and down and up.

So then Kenukse got in an Evangelion plug EVA-UNIT XXX666, aka EVA GUNDAM DEATHMOTHERSCYTHE MAX TRIPPLE X, and he launched the cool red and black eva, twice as long as normal evas, and armed with progressive scythe and built with 16 eyes and four arms and has not two but THREE prototype N2 engines.

Misato said over comm "please destroy the angels for us, and I will marry you."

Then Asuka poppued over comm and said "SHEISSE how could they do this to me! Fine,… Kensuke-sama, if u destroy all the angels I will be your eternal love-slave.." and then Asuka did big puppy eyes while posing her body before the comm went out.

Oh and not forget Rei. Her imagine popped into view with all emotionless and in sexy skintight plugsuit "Kensuke. I confess to you. I always luuuv you. Please. Come. Back safely and. I will show u. love." And then Rei did big puppy eyees like Asuka and she even gave Kensuke a big encouraging smile and also a thumbs up.

"OKAY lets destroy the rest of the angels and save the world so I can have three girls" Kensuke proclaimed loudly.

So then the super EVA XXXX666 and it flew all the way to the south pole, but then he found nothing so he flew to the north pole where explosion of first angel occurred. After several months of digging snow and ice he finally found a superhyper extrateresstial complex dome under the water with jungle and dinosaurs and flying dinosaurs and between them giant angels looking like puppets and eels and lobsters emerged.

"You can do it!" Misato, Rei, and Asuka each yelled through the comm., and all three gave a thumbs up. Kensuke entered solid-state berseker mode and he madly enraged now. With flurry he threw scythe on 16 angel and it exploded, starting a chain reactons killing all 7 remaining angels including the gay angel tabris. He yelled vengeance.

All the angels were now destroyed and EVA"s weren't needed anymore. Kensuke came back and the presidents of Japan, England, America, Germany, Spain, and danmark all stood besides red carpat and shook hands with the ultimate savior of the human race Kensuke. Girls were throwing bras and panties at him so much he had to climb mountain just go get to his locker room and shower.

While showering his manly body full of muscle and abs a voice suddenly popped out from the curtain "Oh heroic Kensuke, are you going to punish me ..?" it was the voice of Asuka, and she sounded very submissive. Oh Kensuke will sure take advantage of sexy Asuka! He gave a thumbs up to himself to congratulate himself, accompanied by a big smile.

To be contineud.

Coming next: how can our hero and savoir of mankind AIDA KENSUKE and planat earth cope with three pairs of breasts in his household all vying for his attention and love! Harem mayham! Which cupsize will he chose?

* * *

Oh. My. Kami-sama. This was the worst piece of fiction I have ever read. It was pathetic. How could he be so ego-selfish and made him a hero from a botched up story. I couldn't stand it. As much as Kensuke was my friend, I couldn't convince any of me to like this fanfic. Ugh… girls don't just fling onto boys. There is no Eva gundam blabla deluxe. And what was with the overemphasis on the.. chest? If this was fanfiction, then I don't want to read one ever again.

I started to move my cursor to the X button at the top right to close this abomination, until I suddenly remembered that Kensuke begged me to place a 'review'. I didn't really know what I was suppose to type, but I just went ahead and clicked on the GO button next to the Review option on the bottom left. A small window popped up, which contained a message I didn't expect.

"This author does not accept anonymous reviews. Please login and come back to submit a signed review.", I read.

According to the message, I had to have an account on the website before I could submit a review. Kensuke… I sighed and muttered. There was no way around it. I clicked on the register button at the top and quickly made an account of myself. I didn't even paid attention to the penname I submitted. After a quick signup process I think I was ready to go back to Kensuke's fanfic page and submit a review. This time the window allowed a review to be placed, under the penname I randomly entered, _TheRealIkari_.

I quickly started to type my review, murmuring along the way, "Sixth Children… here is the review I promised you. Sorry, but it's too bad and I doubt anyone would like it. You need to learn how to write better and think up a story that doesn't disgust readers."

And after a simple click it was submitted, I think. Back on the main page, the review counter for Kensuke's fanfic numbered six now. Curious, I clicked on the number, knowing it was a link that would direct me to another page. I ended up on a webpage which displayed all the reviews so far, with mine on top. Out of curiosity and boredom, I read the other five reviews Kensuke received.

* * *

Ikari Shinji02: This is absolutely hopeless. I will tell you straight on so you won't be deluded anymore: your fanfic sucks. Work on your grammar and spelling. At least make an effort on it. Also - and more importantly - work out a good story. The current story is quite worthless. It is something akin to a story a six year old would come up with. If you placed yourself in the perspective of a reader, wouldn't you feel disgusted by this fic? I have yet to read a good Kensuke based fic, and this latest one confirms my suspicions that Kensuke is in fact, pathetic beyond saving.

Arrowz-IRL: This has potential. Just slow down and make it more readable and I'll definitely enjoy this new kensuke fic!

shinji the bad sharer: OMG I like it, please keep it going!

Eric Blister: I must admit, you gave me quite a laugh. So much my blares and blisters flared up and I had to get to the hospital and pay a few thousand for allergy treatment. It turns out I have allergies to horrible fanfics. Good job though with the fic, I'll just not read it anymore.

Fire-star: this was soooo perverted! hmph!

Rotten C: This story is certainly likable If you add some more drama and more dialogue. Your Kensuke is manly but also quite modest in that he can restrain his urges to the intricate pleasures women can provide. Certainly it is obvious all is not at an end, for the last Angel is mankind. Kensuke has one more battle to fight, and that would definitely be against the three women. It will be interesting to see the outcome.

* * *

As I could clearly read, there were others who agreed with me and thought Kensuke's fic was bad. But surprisingly, there were also a few positive reviews. Were they even thinking right? But.. I didn't think too harsh on it. Kensuke most likely needed every encouragement he would get, or he'll likely be crushed.

Curious of who were behind the reviewers, I randomly clicked a name, Rotten C I think, and read over his extensive profile. It seemed that there were actually people on this website who took fanfics seriously, and who could actually write. Expecting nothing more at the bottom, I was pleasantly surprised by a list of works he had written. I knew I had little time left before the bell rang and a serious teacher would arrive, so I bookmarked the webpage and closed down my laptop. I was interested… in reading more of these so-called 'fanfics'.

R-R-R-R-RING!

"That is it for today. Be sure to do your homework assignments, even though it is not as interesting as the melting of the ice caps.", the teacher droned on against all the noise of chattering students.

"SHINJI!", Kensuke hollered over the classroom. As my classmates started to stand up and drift to their friends, so did Kensuke and Touji move over to my desk. I noticed that my blonde-haired best friend was very excited, as usual. Did he even read the review I placed?

"Shinji! Thanks for the review you placed me! You really saved me man, I got 20 percent more reviews now! How awesome is that! TWENTY WHOLE PERCENTS!"

Worried that we would draw unwanted attention, I grabbed the otaku by the shoulder and quickly told him, "Calm down before everyone sees you!"

Touji added, "Yeah, dun look like an idiot again. We're gettin' kind o' old for that."

"More reviews.."

"Did you even read what I wrote?"

"Reviews! I need more reviews! I must suck reviews!"

I sighed and turned to Touji. "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, that idiot Kensuke wus really excited these past few weeks with da fanfic and all. I swear he's turning into a vampire with all that obsession about reviews. I never bothered to give him a review, since I'm not into dat stuff."

Uh oh. Kensuke slowly turned his gaze over to Touji with his increasingly menacing eyes. I swore foam emitted from his raging mouth. "FOR REVIEWS!", he bellowed before jumping on Touji and biting his neck, making them both crash to the floor. Oh Kami-sama, they were fighting! The mess of limbs kept rolling around, and Kensuke's mouth kept grabbing whatever flesh was available.

I slapped my forehead at the ridiculous spectacle and sighed.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks I immersed myself in the world of Evangelion fanfiction. At the advice of Kensuke I started reading most of the classics in the website archive, such as _The one I hate is…_ and _Ageless Wars_. Unlike Kensuke's work, these ones were actually quite well written! I was never really into literature, but I was sure most of these works rivalled professional work, perhaps even surpassing it. _Ageless Wars_ especially seemed a very massive and meticulous fantasy. How do these writers do it? With typical novels containing a hundred and fifty thousand words, several outstanding fanfics contained even more. Do they get paid?

Or.. perhaps I never knew before how dedicated people were of _Neon Genesis Evangelion._ Thousands of fanfics this website alone contained. Works contributed by at least an army of dedicated fans. It was weird, and certainly to me. To read semi-professional and amateurish stories about the character Ikari Shinji ending up in all kinds of situations, about ME, actually. It felt weird to read some chronicle centering about me in the view of an observer. From having trouble fending off girls, to ending up in deep depressions, and even turned into a superhero or macho. The ones that scared me the most were the first person fanfics, though. That someone else would attempt to place themselves in my eyes, in my mind, and act it out accordingly. It was.. terrifying.

And so the weeks carried on to months as I shifted from reading the best, the biggest, and the classics to the more mundane fanfiction. What I read showered a mix of disgust, admiration, and.. I admit, arrogance, in to me. A significant part of the fanfics were basically.. junk. Recycled storylines and clichés, awful spelling and grammar that was apparently not even read over, and more faults were plenty abound. But in this sea of unoriginality, a few gems stood out. Though less exposed than the grand classics, these fanfics deserved a spotlight of their own. I certainly enjoyed the ones which fused with other anime, such as _Gundam_. I let myself be enchanted by the flowering scripts, the colourful worlds, and the imaginative storylines.

Sadly, as I read the last of the huge number of fanfics that I was interested in, there was not enough. Simply.. not enough. Many were already complete, or abandoned. The regular updates were good, but still… too few, and not what I craved for.

I wanted to feel. I wanted to experience. It was not enough to watch Shinji get caught up in trouble. It was not enough, not enough to simply to watch from a distance. It was strange for me, the person who the main character was based upon, to want to read more about my turmoil and emotions. I was.. addicted. Addicted to fanfiction. Addicted to fanfiction which were written in Shinji's perspective, mainly. I saw in here more amusement and more sophistication from most other fanfics. However, these were exactly the kind of fiction that was rare.

The seeds were planted.

* * *

**End Notes:** I wasn't on planning to publish this fic in a few days or weeks, but Shekron Kaizar's short parody fic 'Shinji on Fanfiction' published just a day ago necessitated an early release. I had to get this published before someone makes up the bright idea to do a serious version of his parody. I am pretty miffed that Shekron got to publish this sort of idea first (no offense to him personally, happy birthday btw!). It's just I can't claim the first idea anymore, and some people will think I just ripped off the idea from him, which isn't true. I've written this chapter a few months ago, and then left it alone for a while. Just as I recently started to work on it, suddenly Shekron's fic appears. I am sooooooooooooooo… disappointed. This is also the ONLY time I will publish a chapter with less than 5000 words. The circumstances deemed it necessary. But really, I'm crying on the inside. 

Thank you for reading this fic, and if you would like to see it continued, please drop a review to comment on it. Good day.


	2. Page 2 of 154 next

**Author's Notes:** Don't you just hate it when you upload a fic, and it turns out the content is screwed because FFN automatically removes every underscore, star, percentage sign, hyperlink, and other non alphanumeric characters from the fic? And why am I not allowed to use a simple dash, - , in my summary?! Why did FFN even ban dashes in summaries? Afraid someone would just spam a continuous line of -------- ? What if there's a main character whose name is Indevan-Dal Algara-Vayir? Or Evred-Harvaldar Montrei-Vayir? Or just Obi-Wan Kenobi? Sigh… The dots I put in place of the dashes are a poor substitute, and frankly, my description looks like I'm nothing but a newbie retard author.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I do not own FFN.

* * *

_**http**__**;//www,fanfiction,net/anime/Evangelion/**_

_Pages: __2 of 154 __next_

* * *

It was noon on a late spring day. Our history teacher had already left the classroom, and all of my classmates were clustered into small groups to chitchat and eat lunch together. I sighed at my laptop screen, which displayed the end of a particularly boring fanfic, and closed it down. I stood up and turned around to face my fellow stooges.

"Lunch at the roof?", I inquired.

Kensuke, enthusiastic as ever, replied, "Sure pal. I can test my new super 500x digital zoom on my camera! We can peek at girls' panties from afar!"

"Not so loud!", me and Touji both yelled. Already more than a few suspicious eyes glanced over us three. Sweat began to pour from my head and the heat on my cheeks started to rise.

"Shinjiiiii?", a certain female voice asked.

"Y-yes Asuka?"

Asuka slowly thumped over to our table, bento in one hand, a fist in the other. She was shaking, apparently trying to contain her burst of flaming rage. I even cowered from her ferocious stare and her sharp growling teeth. We were definitely going to get it. I held out my arms in a vain attempt to protect myself against the physical assault of an angry Asuka. But to my knowledge, no defence was effective at stopping the fireball…

"SHINJI! You're coming with me. Those two stooges are a bad influence on you!"

"Eh?!"

An upset Asuka was the worst kind to be around with. I held no stomach to endure a gripping our of lunch together with my displeased childhood friend. Luckily, I didn't have to plan an escape, since Hikari just popped in and mediated.

"Asuka, Shinji still has some chores to do. Let go of him, please."

Reluctantly, Asuka threw me away with a rude push and hmped.

"It was only because of her that you got away. Don't think I'll ever let your perverted ways infect the other girls. I'll give you a beating you won't forget."

I could never get used to her threats. Thankful at Hikari for getting me out of a mess, I took her arm and lightly dragged her away from Asuka. It wasn't long before she started sputtering, for what reason.. I didn't know, but I quickly stopped and let her go.

"Shinji-kun! Don't do that so suddenly!"

"I-I'm sorry class rep.."

She stared at me for a long moment, eyes glazing over my face, before shrugging herself. I felt slightly… intimidated, no… rather just uncomfortable. In any case, she went over to the teacher's desk and motioned for me to come over. She grabbed a pile of Japanese to English dictionaries and dropped it in my hands, making me buckle under the sudden weight.

"Ouch… class rep, what do you want me to do with this?"

"Deliver them to the library and you're free to have lunch, Shinji-kun."

"What? Okay…"

Slightly glum, but still grateful for her help, I set off in a leisurely pace to the school library. The hallways were packed at this time, with scores of students lounging around and having lunch. Some were exchanging notes, others tried to tease an unfortunate boy. Sighing, I continued on with my heavy load.

The school library was pretty much abandoned. Even the librarian wasn't around. I slowly went over to the bookcases, unsure where the dictionaries were supposed to be. The library was rather large for a high school, but helpful signs lead me towards the right section. Passing around the computer corner, I noticed a distinct tapping.

Tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap tap tap… tap-tap-tap-tap—

Someone was in the library. Curious, I turned back and headed towards the computers. Somehow, all the windows shutters were closed. Did whoever was typing now didn't like the light? Strange. As I drew even closer, I strained to see the details in front of me. There were a bunch of computers, of which only a single one was turned on. A dark shadowy figure sat hunched over the bright screen. On the screen itself was a lot of white, and what it appears to be some writing. At the top was a thin blue stripe.. and bold lettering that said.. FanFiction,Net?!

In my apparent shock, I dropped all the heavy dictionaries I was holding.

The person in front of me turned his or hers head, and I could swear, in that single second, we stared at each other's eyes and.. connected. Oceans parted and roads met as we swirled further into an indescribable trance. But the shadow in front of me turned its head away and stood abruptly, making a screeching sound over the tiles. The person was running!

"Hey wait! Please." I called out, but when I turned around the corner the mysterious computer user was already beyond the entrance of the library. Darn.

Returning to pick up the dictionaries, I passed by the recently abandoned computer. Curious to what it had been used for, I reopened the browser and checked the history. The first link it displayed was… a link to Fanfiction,net. Clicking it, the screen loaded the website and I came across the same webpage I had browsed a few hours earlier. It was the Evangelion section.

So… that person was reading Evangelion fanfics? Why here, and why now? What was it that made the person read it over lunch in a quiet corner with closed and shuttered windows? And what was the person typing on this website? A review? Or a fic? I looked over at the other links in the history. _A Future to Remember_, by Macabre. The title sounded simple, as if this was nothing but a short one-shot. But a short glance at the length – over one hundred thousand words! – and the description, I realized this was no casual fanfic.

'After being called back to Tokyo3, Shinji's life has become something nobody had expected, planned, or wanted.', the description read.

I hadn't encountered this fic before.. Sitting on the chair, I started to read it over carefully. The start of the first chapter instantly peaked my interest.. and worry. Trembling, I continued to read on. This Shinji… how could he be so.. so.. slavering? He just did everything everyone wanted to, without question or defiance. He had even less backbone than the Shinji's in other fanfics! The content about Misato was also a little disturbing, but it was actually quite typical of her. I just hadn't seen this side of Misato before.

But what really shocked me was at the last part of the first chapter. Surprise, shock, anger, confusion, and finally.. disgust wheeled my mind. How could I.. and how could she.. what.. This was just SICK. Shinji orally pleasuring Misato out of misguided guilt?! And then thinking he's nothing but a commodity, like a mere vibrator for people to use and abuse and then throw away?! I pulled the power cord from its socket. Shaking my head, I wondered who would ever read this..

That person from before!

The closed shutters, the peculiar time, and bolting right out the door when I approached. Whoever was here.. _enjoyed_ seeing me suffer.

I shuddered.

Feeling violated, I quickly finished placing the dictionaries where they belong and ran out the door. I did not dance at the thought of spending another minute in that room.

* * *

Putting the incident at the library behind me, I went through the day in a mixed fashion. Class was drudgingly slow. Touji was dozing off, while Kensuke must have been writing another fanfic or some sort. Our history teacher kept on droning about Global Warming as if it was the worst threat facing the world.. not that he might be wrong, but we all heard the same story a dozen times now. I felt trapped in the hot, busy afternoon class. My head gazed out the windows, and viewed the wonderfully bright day outside. There was so many things I could do, instead of trying to shut my ears and keep from falling asleep. I had to do.. _something_.

I looked at Asuka. She was absent-mindedly playing with her auburn brown hair while putting on an utter bored face.

I looked at Hikari. Being the class representative came with certain expectations, but even she began to falter in her iron-willed concentration.

I looked at Rei. All I saw was the back of her head as she gazed beyond the windows, her white mop of hair somehow entrancing me..

I looked at Touji. His head was leaning on his arm while he picked his nose. He flicked the dirt in the hair of an unfortunate girl in front of him.

Finally I gazed at Kensuke. His back was upright, while his intricate fingers flowed over the keys of his keyboard like they were dancing an intricate pattern. His spectacles shone as his eyes darted all his screen. Unlike my other classmates, he seemed completely in his element. It was as if he was stating, '_This is my moment. Nothing can stop me.'._

Was writing fanfiction that great?

Was it so soothing? So refreshing? So enjoyable?

…

A growing urge cropped up within me again.. It was an urge I knew very well. But..

…

_But what…?_

It isn't _right_. It's dumb, it's stupid, it's…

_Who __cares?.. It isn't like anyone knows it's you._

Yes… that was right.

_Everyone is__ anonymous. A simple penname such as TheRealIkari wouldn't make people suspicious. There are dozens of other 'Shinji's' on the site, so just one more wouldn't hurt._

Yes…

_Yes what?_

I want to write an Evangelion fanfic.

…

_Well, what now?_

Ehm… begin writing?

_Do__ofus, you need to write _about_ something, right?_

Ah.. that was right…

_What would you want to write?_

I think..

_Think carefully. __There are hundreds of authors, each contributing up to five thousand different Evangelion fanfics. When you want to become a part of this community, you must prove your worth._

I must prove myself..?

_Yes. There are many fanfics.__ You must strive to be different from what has been published up to now. I ask you this: how would your contribution be different? It is not enough that you do this for yourself. To become a writer is to become a part of the community where your work is based upon. To become a writer is to act in the interest of the community. Those who are blind to this fact will not find the satisfaction a writer seeks._

Then.. I will think up something original. I will think up a concept that is new and refreshing, that adds to the community. And most of all, that it touches upon the hearts of those whoever reads my work.

…

Opening my text processor, I started to simply.. type. I typed throughout the entire day, throughout the shifting of classes, and throughout dinner. I didn't really know what it was I wanted to write about, but I just had to write _something_. I wanted the world to read and acknowledge my work. There were so many more things I wanted, simply by writing a fanfic.

Focus, Shinji, focus on your work.

Everything so far on Fanfiction,net were stories.. just stories. Some stories were more character-centric than others, but still, they revolved around a plot.

I wanted to change that.

It wasn't long for me to come to this decision. I wanted to break traditions and add something different, something new. Something that stopped a reader in his tracks, and just start to think about what he just read. Make them read. Then, make them think. Finally, make them feel satisfied at having a new piece of insight. That was my plan.

"Shinji-kun, it's bed time. Don't stay up too late."

"Okay, mom!"

Having inserted all the information on the site, I hovered my mouse over the button that changed my life. The one marked 'Submit Story".

_Click._

When the act was done, I wrapped up my laptop and prepared for bed. It would be an exciting day tomorrow.

As I fell asleep, only one thing floating in my mind. My bubbles of thought…

* * *

Anime/Manga – Evangelion – Bubbles of Thought

* * *

Author: TheRealIkari

* * *

Fiction Rated: T – Japanese – General – Reviews: 0 – Published: 25-05-XX – Updated: 25-05-XX

* * *

**Bubbles of Thought**

Anyone knows Ikari Shinji. The simple boy, mostly raised by his teacher, and thrust into a world beyond his comprehension. Forced to fight, he gains confidence in it first, but when the suffering becomes more apparent, he cracks.

This is not an epic story. This is not a romantic story. And this is _definitely_ not a story where Shinji gets some kind of dating sim and somehow he gets beat up and tortured by girls.

No. This is a story about Shinji. About me.

Does anyone know my favourite colour?

Any idea what songs I put in my SDAT?

How about my favourite television program?

…

…

…

Thought so.

I invite each and every reader gracing their attention over these words to enter my mind and experience the world as I view it. Look beyond the depths and reach my bubbles of thought. I guarantee it will intrigue you.

xxx

Pen Pen. Does anyone actually appreciate the heart warming experiences a certain warm-water penguin provides? What's so special about Pen Pen? He's rude, steals your food, pecks you if he can't get any, and hogs the TV. So why haven't we roasted him on a grill already?

Because he's family. He's one of us, just as Misato, Asuka, and myself are. I do not know what kind of experiments he was subjected to, but whatever he went through, he came out a better penguin.

You can't help but love him.

He brings the morning paper when you wake up. He squawks with affection whenever you bring him his fish. He'll comfort you when you're sad, and cheer you when you're happy. His mischievous eyes always spots a moment when he can sneak in a peck or two, making you run around chasing after his waddle, laughing all the while.

The one thing our guests can't resist has always been our pet. Whenever Ritsuko or Hikari have a visit, they always seem to hunt down Pen Pen and glomp him to death. It always breaks the ice, paving the way to an enjoyable evening. He is so warming, just holding him in your arms makes you feel you're connected.

Am I too sentimental, too wimpy?

You can think whatever you want, but I would have Pen Pen over any dog or cat, no matter how cute or adorable they are.

xxx

Tea. Why do I drink so much tea? Am I so boring as to never have drank beer or even plain old coffee before?

Sigh, well, I suppose you might argue I picked it up from the time I grew up at my old teacher. Deeply rooted in tradition, he always made me do chores, that, instilled me to lead a hard working, thankful, and gracious lifestyle. And tea, my friend, was one of the them.

Where do I get my tea? Ever wonder what brand I buy, what flavours I prefer? This might come off as a disappointment, but I usually drink traditional green tea. Nothing else.

Why?

Well, why not? Despite the abundance of colourful flavours such as strawberry and used panties, there is no need to make tea taste good. As my old teacher always said, poisoning traditional tea with fruity flavours evaporates the very basic essence of tea drinking.

You see, drinking tea is not just relieving a thirsty throat. It is an _experience_. A moment when nothing else in the world matters, but the warm cup in your hand, and the healthy liquid trickling down your throat.

Next time you drink your tea, think a moment of what you really want. Are you just thirsty?

I bet you don't.

Thirst is always accompanied by fatigue. Your muscles are aching, your joints are stiff, and what else is there? Ah.. your mind. Did you just work four hours in a row and you just can't think of the next step? Did you finish painting a lovely portrait of the one you love? Or perhaps you simply woke up from bed? There's one thing you all need.

You need to look back. To meditate. To reflect.

And what better to use as a mirror than a cup of tea? Just let the warm fumes enter your nose, to prepare for the warmth that is to come. Gently lift your cup with both hands. One holding the bottom, another holding the side. Pivot your elbows and slowly bend your forearms until your watering lips reach the rim of the cup. Then, carefully sip the top layer of liquid from the cup, and let the riveting hot liquid seep deeper in your core. Close your eyes and let the sensation spread throughout your body. Imagine waves of warmth flowing from your throat, your stomach, and spreading out to your shoulders, your waist, your legs, your fingers, and finally reaching the tops of your fingers and toes.

Is it not a wonderful feeling?

Next time you drink your tea, think of me.

xxx

Tbc

R&R please. Thank you.

* * *

RRRRING!

It was lunchtime again. Finally I could set my art equipment away and bring out my laptop. I had been anxiously enduring art class all morning long, just waiting to get a chance to see how my fanfic was doing. It was practically torture, not knowing at all how well it would be received. I wanted nothing more than to run away to a quiet spot and look at my statistics, noting the way the view count would rise every few minutes. But what I craved even more was to receive those enticing reviews. There was a hunger creeping up in me…

Suddenly, Kensuke didn't seem so odd anymore.

C'mon.. couldn't it load any faster? Impatiently I tapped at my desk while the slow connection waded through the main page of Fanfiction,net, to the Anime/Manga section, and finally the front page of the Evangelion section. When it was finally displayed, I searched almost frantically for my fic.

…

Where was it?! To the top? The left? The bottom? Where…?

…

Then, I noticed something odd of the fics in the top list. They were all published.. by the same author! I rubbed my eyes, almost unbelieving that someone would do something like this.

* * *

1. Misato's Needs by pistolman _reviews  
_Misato needs Shinji, but he's too young. So what if… he gets 70 years older! At least he's past legal age, but will he still perform good enough in bed to satisfy Misato? Oneshot. Lemon.

2. Misato's Third Childhood by pistolman _reviews  
_Sequel. It's not enough getting turned back into a teenager. Now she's reverted back to… a toddler! How will she serve as the 5th Child of NERV when she actually IS a child? ShinjixMisato. Some tense scenes.

3. Wolf Packs by pistolman _reviews  
_Shinji and the gang go on a fishing trip where he gets attacked by a German U-boat. Will Großadmiral Karl Dönitz concede that Japanese are better in naval submarine tactics than the Germans? Asuka tries to disprove that notion!

4. Shinji the Snowman by pistolman _reviews  
_Shinji gets turned into The Abominable Snowman! Follow this neglected super villain's struggle for freezers and ways to kill pesky burning superheroes without getting melted.

5. Shinji the Common Robber! by pistolman _reviews  
_Shinji needs money, and he needs it fast! Touring the USA, his dastardly plots to rob banks and steal purses gets foiled every time by terrible, unsympathetic superheroes such as Spiderman and Superman. Are Common Robbers such as Shinji doomed to get caught each and every time?

6. Shinji the Pirate! by pistolman _reviews  
_Arrrr! Shinji needs money, and he's willing to travel back to the past to the 17th century Caribbean to get it! Hoist the sails! Chase that fat merchant sloop!

7. Shinji the Ninja! by pistolman _reviews  
_Banzai! Shinji needs money, and he's willing to travel back to the past to the 16th century Japan of the Warring States to get it! Throw the shuriken! Poison that fat Daimyo's drink!

8. Shinji the Ninja Pirate! by pistolman _reviews  
_Banzaarrg! Shinji needs money, and he's willing to create a temporal disaster to travel back to a weird dimension to a 16th-and-a-half century Caribbean Japan to get it! Hoist the shurikens! Poison that fat floating merchant!

9. Boss of Russia by pistolman _reviews  
_Yikes, this time Shinji gets it Kremlin style! Shinji gets kidnapped and it turns out he's actually the son of President Putin! Thrust into leadership of BOTH the Russian Mafia and the KGB, how will Shinji, who's real name is Dmitri, cope with the cold?

10. Boss of Zimbabwe by pistolman _reviews  
_Yikes, this time Shinji gets it post-colonialism style! Shinji gets kidnapped and it turns out he's actually the son of President Mugabe! Thrust into leadership of BOTH the Zimbabwean Mafia and the Z.I.A., how will Shinji, who's real name is Ololuku, cope with the heat?

11. Boss of Antarctica by pistolman _reviews  
_Yikes, this time Shinji gets it melting icecaps style! Shinji gets kidnapped and it turns out he's actually the son of Pen Pen! Thrust into leadership of BOTH the nonexistent Communist Republic of Antarctica and the P.I.A., how will Shinji, who's real name is Pen Pen Pen, cope with the penguin heat?

12. Boss of the Moon by pistolman _reviews  
_Yikes, this time Shinji gets it Houston we have a problem style! Shinji gets kidnapped and it turns out he's actually the son of The Largest Crater On The Moon! Thrust into the leadership of BOTH the secret Moon Empire and the Alliance Against Pesky Flag Planters, how will Shinji, who's real name is Crater 3533268-B, cope with the vacuum?

All these pulpish sounding fanfics from the user 'pistolman' kept on going, right until the bottom of the first page, where I finally spotted what I sought for.

18. Digital Rights Management Love by pistolman _reviews  
_Shinji is comforted by his SDAT which suddenly acquired a perverse personality. The first ShinjiSDAT story that I know of. Chapter two up!

19. Cripple of Evangelion by pistolman _reviews  
_An accident when he was younger results in Shinji becoming a blind, deaf, mute, paralysed, dialysed, missing arms and legs, and a partially lobotomised crimefighter, only to return to Tokyo3 years later and become both Eva pilot and superhero to the city. Chapter 11 up now.

20. The True Confessions of Soryu Asuka Langley by Sesshy's Man 00 _reviews  
_It's not easy being a b.tch. Asuka finally speaks on the events and the world of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Will she ever find happiness or is she destined for permanent PMS?

21. Bubbles of Thought by TheRealIkari _reviews  
_You don't know Shinji. You read, write, and hear about him each and every time you venture in this website. But what is he really like? You are just one click away from his mind.

* * *

How could this be? Just a day ago all those fanfic updates weren't there, I was sure of it! But suddenly, a whole load of fanfics from this one guy pistolman suddenly swamped out all the rest on the very first page. I felt confused. Then confounded. And I couln't deny that a certain anger was boiling inside of me. I mean, how dare this person out spam all the other authors? At this rate, no one would notice my new fanfic!

Still, who was this pistolman? Curious to find out who pulled this disgusting trick, I pressed on his name and the screen flickered to his profile. Hmm.. his profile didn't reveal anything what I really wanted to know. But… the huge list of fanfics he had written was quite impressive. Fifty-four fanfics, and most of them had quite a number of reviews. This pistolman was a formidable and liked author. But that still didn't dissipate my immense irritation. I needed to know more about him.

But first, I clicked on the orange cursive words marked _reviews_ next to my work, to see if anyone had noticed my own fanfic and responded to it.

* * *

GoatseMan: I don't know which is worse: the fact that the story has no plot, or the fact it poops on the true nature of the site. You realize, including "Pen Pen" is just going to result in having your self-inserted corpse under the boot of a giant, penguin-piloted mech, right?

94uranus: I have to admit that I almost didn't read this because of the short length in the description. But knowing promising new writers, I crossed my fingers and was delighted with a fresh and thoughtful fic. I can only imagine how difficult it was to lower yourself to Shinji's baka level of thinking! His dumb ways had me turning me around to the point of suffocation. I do hope you continue with this. I wonder what kind of retarded thoughts Asuka and Rei might provoke? -BBQ (AKA 94uranus)

Crystalline Sins: This story of Shinji is BORING. And he is like a lot of those other Shinji's: baka, baka, baka lol. Anyway, I'd never like to see this again. Please stop writing and fall off a cliff :)

Konous the white: OMG I like this, please continue!

Samurai109: OMG I like it, continue please!

* * *

Just five meager reviews? Was it because I was too bad for anyone to bother to place review, or was it because of those spamming fics? Perhaps it was both.. I mentally sighed and started reading the reviews from the bottom.

The first ones, by Konous the white and Samurai109, seemed genuine. But after reading the other responses, I figured they were actually the types of reviewers who liked everything they read, no matter how horrendous it was. Still, an unknown feeling of elation fleeted over me. The thought that someone, out there in the world, actually read and liked my work, produced a.. a certain feeling.. but a _good _feeling.

How could I describe this faint elation? Pleasure? Delight? Warmth?

No. Though it was subtle, it was strong.

It was nothing less than pure bliss. As if the heavens parted its clouds and rays of light touched upon my skin, I felt the sudden urge to spread my arms, look upon the skies, and shout to the entire world: "_LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME AND FEEL MY COMPLETE AND UTTER SATISFACTION!_"

I could just stare at my screen all day and read my reviews over and over. It never got tired.

My heart trembled, constricted, as the waves of bliss started to dissipate, though still it lingered. My head finally cleared. Massaging my chest, I breathed deeply to gain a sense of selfness.

This feeling.. the moment of pure elation.. this must be why Kensuke was so addicted to reviews. I couldn't help but crave more for this attention. I wanted more reviews.. no, I _needed_ them..

Oh god, I was turning into Kensuke. What was worse was that I knew what I was turning into, but I didn't resist. I _couldn't_ resist.

I shook my head again. I needed to stay clear. Reading the rest of my reviews again really poured a cold shower over me. It was obvious that two of my reviewers didn't like my fanfic, while the other one was.. not appreciative of the Shinji I portrayed. I felt deflated, but only slightly. Clearly, my work didn't satisfy most of the public beyond the ones who had no sense of quality. Sigh.. my debut into fanfiction.. an utter failure.

Still, it was a good try. And I received five whole reviews. Five. It didn't matter that only two of them were really positive. What mattered was that my own written work had provided me with five personal responses.

Another feeling started to creep up in me. My smile grew. I was _proud_. Proud of having received five reviews. Not one, or two, but _five_. Can you imagine how much that is, five reviews? I mean, there are five separate people who independently had the urge to review my work. You see? Five? I mean, just five—

Err, wait a minute. I was turning into Kensuke again. I _really_ needed to clear my head.

Ah, I almost forgot. I needed more information about pistolman. Looking around in class, I spotted Touji and Kensuke doing something secretive near the windows.

"Kensuke, could you come here for a moment? I need to ask you something about fanfics."

"Sure pal, let me finish this up with Touji!"

Kensuke strolled towards my desk in his usual gleeful manner. He took an empty neighboring seat and pulled it up next to mine.

"So, what's up Shin? Man it's great that you're interested in fanfics. Maybe you can take all of mine and give them to your parents and make a new sequel out of it!"

Sigh.

"No Kensuke, I'm not going to do that. The anime is over."

His expression deflated slightly. That didn't convince me. We had this conversation thousands of times and he never did convince me to do what he said.

I continued, "Anyway, do you know who this author is? Look, the one posting all these fics, pistolman."

At the mere mention of pistolman, Kensuke turned pale and sweaty. His arms trembled, and his eyes darted forth and back, eerily afraid of any shadow that could spring into his vision.

"Kensuke? What's wrong?"

"Shh…"

"What's about pistolman that he's—"

"Quiet!", he whispered harshly.

Darting his head around the class for a few seconds, he seemed very frightened. How could pistolman amass such power that just saying his name frightened Kensuke's very soul? I only had a few seconds to ponder the thought before Kensuke snapped up my laptop and headed out, dragging me with me. Hurriedly he paced through the crowded lunchtime hallway before turning into the empty music room.

"What was that all about?!"

"Look, Shin, you have to be careful with pistolman!"

"What? Why?"

I was genuinely confused. There was nothing harmless in fanfiction, right?

"Don't talk about that tyrant lightly! Quiet down.. his spies may be listening right now.", his eyes darted around before continuing, "It's rumored that he attends this school. His army of informers makes sure no fanfic writer who talks back at him stays unharmed on Fanfiction,net.."

"Explain.", I whispered back harshly.

Holding his heart, as if it was broken in pieces, he began, "When I posted my first fanfic on the website a year ago, I thought it would be a complete success. Could you imagine dozens of reviews showering my fanfic, each and every one of them of lofting praise? I had it, I almost had it, if it were not for one man."

"pistolman.", I answered.

"Yes.", he replied, and bent his head over to his hands, seemingly wallowing in his pity. He continued, "Half an hour. Only half an hour my new fanfic stood on the coveted number one spot of the front page of the Evangelion section. Just half a little, itty bitty hour. Then the shotgun fired."

The shotgun fired? Weapons didn't fire on the internet…

"What—"

"Don't interrupt me! Please, listen to my tale."

Kensuke sighed, rolled his shoulders, and reset his spectacles. He then went on, "It's the most destructive weapon ever witnessed on Fanfiction,net. The shotgun. It's when pistolman publishes all his updates at once, putting a lot of his own fics on the top place of the front page of the Evangelion section. Everyone else who recently updated gets shoved down, and suffers from lack of exposure…"

That was what I thought, but still…

"Still—"

"NO! Don't you see! The top places of the front page, especially number one, are the holy grail of review-ness! A lot of people who visit the Evangelion section will instantly get the top places in front their screen, and thus those people are more likely to click on the link and read the fic. And because of this exposure, you'll be guaranteed to get a lot of reviews!"

Eyes dazing, he mumbled, "Reviews.. I need reviews… I must…"

Oh god. He was slipping in his review-crazed mode again. I hastily took his shoulders and shaked him back and forth, and managed to draw him out of his review stupor.

"Darnit Kensuke, finish it. What's the rest of the story?"

"You know what happened! I got bumped back so far down in the front page, to number 18, that people thought it was updated three or four days ago. That wasn't true, but a lot of people got fooled anyway. They never read my work… and never reviewed it."

Almost to tears, Kensuke continued, "What a cruel world Eva fandom is.. The horrors we authors endure just to get a fix of reviews. Every time we publish a fic we play Russian roulette, hoping we don't draw on the day pistolman's shotgun fires. Some days I swear I can't take the pressure.. that I just want to burn all my computers and leave the fanfic business alone, while my sanity is still intact.."

"Kensuke-kun.."

"Leave me, Shinji-kun. You're a civilian. You're hands aren't stained with your own blood like mine are. Leave me while you're still unharmed. I'll… see you at the arcade tonight."

"Uhm… alright Kensuke. Take care.."

"..sh-sh-shotgun.. pistolman.. reviews.. shotgun.. p-pistolman.. r-r-r-reviews.."

Sigh. Seems like this pistolman was a formidable opponent.

_Already my mind pictured a revolver-wielding cowboy, __twirling his shiny gun around the trigger and whistling an absent-minded tune. Smirking when he noticed me standing near, he dropped his revolver as it was nothing but a toy, and whipped out a huge pump action shotgun. His mouth opened, words that I couldn't comprehend streamed out like the sound of a chalk on a broken chalkboard. Then, with a widening grin, he cocked the hammer and aimed squarely at my chest._

But I had a plan.

_Bang._

* * *

**End Notes:** A bit less laugh moments, but it should still be an entertaining read. There's plenty of room to make pot shots over many other things over the course of this fic. There's also plenty of room for serious development. Remember the catagories: it's general first, and parody second. I'll try to rein in on the over-the-top situations that are so prevalent in many other humor and parody fics. I never did really like those kind of fics. Why laugh when there's no point? 

So, what do you think of this chapter? Have I gone too far? Or is it just right? Did you laugh? How did you _feel_ when you read this fic? And, if you are an author, do you recognize the content in your own fanfic writing career? Please tell me, I'd love to hear from both readers and fellow authors. Just place a review to comment on my work. I will surely appreciate it.


End file.
